


Doubts

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Shura had simply fulfilled his duty by slaying the traitor Aiolos. However, the silent doubts never truly vanished. He owed it to himself as well as Aiolos and Aiolia to adress those doubts.(Based on a scene in Episode G.)





	Doubts

Shura of Capricorn wandered restelessly through his temple. Yet another sleepless night. One more in a chain of sleepless nights in the past years.  
Since that night.  
The Gold Saint had thought that he was toughened against everything. A heart of unshakeable justice, iron wall against evil. Excalibur, the sacred blade cutting down every foe of Athena. He had thought that he was so toughened that nothing could disturb him.  
Until he discovered that a bad consciousness could hurt so much more than any blow of an enemy. It was a pain right in the heart.  
For years, Shura had fought back the persisent enemy called doubt. Recent events, however, had dug out memories, had broken down his walls. And the doubts kept him awake for many a night. The possibility that he might have been wrong, that he had killed his friend because of a wrong accusation, cramped his heart and gave him nausea. More or less successfully, he had pushed that thought aside for during the past years. But seeing Aiolia protecting Lithos had reminded him so much of Aiolos, with that infant in arms, that the memories and doubts had returned with a vengeance. Shura’s soul resembled a tornado more than anything. Aiolia was so much the image of his brother that it seemed to the Capricornian as if Aiolos had returned to haunt him.  
„Why?“, he growled to himself.  
Yes, why? Why hadn’t he felt anything evil from Aiolos, back when he had pursued him? Why wasn’t there anything dark in Aiolia either? Had Shura destroyed the lives of the two brothers for nothing? Oh, he remembered well the pain of Aiolia when the Leo Saint received word of his brother’s death.  
,Ah, he had adored Aiolos so much. I really crushed his heart, didn’t I.‘  
Shura halted. Clenched his fist. It was enough. He had brought tears and blood to the two brothers. And he wanted to know why. Wanted to know if Aiolos‘ treachery was the truth. And if it wasn’t, he was going to set things right again. He owed it to Aiolos, at whose side Shura had been so proud to fight. And he owed it to Aiolia, whose heart had been cut appart with the same blow of Excalibur that had killed his older brother.  
With a decisive flap of his cape, Shura turned and headed towards the back entrance of the House of Capricorn. It was the middle of the night, but that wouldn’t stop him from visiting the Pope in the main temple. If there was anyone who had the answers, it would be him. Maybe he knew more of the disappearance of the Gemini Saint, shortly before Aiolos‘ betrayal. Shura wouldn’t be surprised if the two things were connected. He hoped that a talk with Athena’s representative would provide clearance of this mess.  
Time to get rid of those doubts.


End file.
